Video Call
by maeneqwin
Summary: Youngjae menatap layar handphonenya, menggigit bibir tipisnya. Berharap sesuatu muncul dilayar handphonenya."Jae-ah !"Matanya langsung berbinar saat wajah itu muncul di layar handphonenya./"Kau membuat ku tampak bodoh." - GS! GOT7's 2Jae Review? T.T


__Back Song : Lonely by B1A4__  
><em><em>Summary : Youngjae menatap layar handphonenya, menggigit bibir tipisnya. Berharap sesuatu muncul dilayar handphonenya."Jae-ah~!"Matanya langsung berbinar saat wajah itu muncul di layar handphonenya.<em>_

_"___Kau membuat ku tampak bodoh."__

* * *

><p>"Youngjae, cepat tidur!"<p>

"Iya, Aku tidur."Youngjae meletakan tempat pensil dan buku buku nya kedalam tas. Setelah merapihkan meja belajaranya, Youngjae merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Youngjae menatap layar handphonenya, menggigit bibir tipisnya. Berharap sesuatu muncul dilayar handphonenya. Youngjae menghela nafas, lalu meletakan handphone nya diatas meja kembali.

Youngjae mencoba memejamkan matanya. Menyelimuti tubuh nya sampai ke kepala. Berharap dengan begitu dia bisa tidur. Tapi kenyataannya, Youngjae sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Youngjae melirik meja disamping tempat tidurnya –bukan. Ia lagi lagi memikirkan handphonenya –bukan juga, maksudnya, orang itu.

Youngjae meraih handphone nya, menekan tombol unlock, dan langsung menampilkan wallpaper bergambar diri nya dan orang itu. Youngjae ingat, itu foto yang diambil tepat sebelum kepergiannya, tiga bulan yang lalu."Ya, bogoshipeo!"Ucapnya pada foto di layar hanphonenya."Aku tersiksa disini, kau tau? Cepat telepon aku, atau aku tidak akan tidur."Ucapnya lagi. Bodoh, Foto itu tidak akan menjawab. Bahkan bergerak atau bersuara pun tidak. Foto itu tidak akan menjawab semua rasa rindu Youngjae padanya. Dan Bodohnya, Youngjae tau itu semua. Youngjae tau dia bodoh.

Youngjae turun dari tempar tidurnya, melangkah maju dan berhenti di depan cermin. Ia menatap lamat lamat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lalu mendengus kesal."Ya! Merindukan mu itu membuat ku tampak bodoh, Jaebum!"

_"___You're my playground.. playground.."__

Youngjae menoleh, menatap handphonennya yang berdering. Mata youngjae berbinar seketika. Lalu dengan cepat meraih handphonenya.

_"___1 video call invitation"__

Youngjae menatap layar handphonenya, menggigit bibir tipisnya. Berharap sesuatu muncul dilayar handphonenya."__Jae-ah~!__"Matanya langsung berbinar saat wajah itu muncul di layar handphonenya. Youngjae Diam. Sama sekali tidak bergerak."__Youngjae?__"Masih diposisi sebelumnya, Youngjae belum mau bergerak."__Ya, Choi Youngjae!__"

"Kau menyebalkan, Jaebum."Ucap Youngjae masih dengan tatapan kosong menatap layar handphonenya. Jaebum –jauh disebrang sana, tertawa kecil."__Aku? Kenapa?__"Tanya nya."Kau membuatku tampak bodoh."Ucap Youngjae._"___Benarkah? Kau baru sadar kalau tampang mu itu memang seperti orang bodoh sekarang?__"Ucap Jaebum. Youngjae terdiam menunggu ucapan Jaebum berlanjut."__Tatapan mu kosong, kau bahkan tidak tersenyum. Sebegitu merindukan aku?__"Ucap jaebum lalu tertawa. Youngjae menatap Jaebum yang tertawa dilayar handphonenya. Lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam. Jaebum yang sebelumnya tertawa menatap heran Youngjae yang tertunduk._"___Youngjae, gwenchana?__"Youngjae mengangguk kuat. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jaebum yang juga menatapnya khawatir."__Y-youngjae? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang mengganggumu selama aku disini?__"

Youngjae menggeleng. Isakannya semakin keras, pipinya basah oleh air mata."A-aku.."Jaebum terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya."Jaebum.."Lanjut Youngjae. Jaebum semakin menatap Youngjae khawatir._"___Ya? Kau kenapa?__"Youngjae mengahapus air matanya. Kalau saja Jaebum sedang tidak di London untuk meneruskan kuliahnya, Ia ingin sekali menghapus air mata Youngjae, memeluknya erat lalu membiarkan Youngjae terlelap di dadanya."Jae-a, kau mau bernyanyi untuk ku? Aku rindu suara mu."Ucap Youngjae masih dengan isakan di akhir kalimatnya.

Jaebum tersenyum kecil."__Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan menangis setelah ini?__"Jaebum mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Youngjae mengangguk, ikut mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Jari mereka tidak bertautan memang, tapi Jaebum tau Youngjae pasti berjanji. Dan Youngjae tau Jaebum bersungguh sungguh.

"__haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon, haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon.__."Youngjae memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati nyanyian Jaebum. Sementara Jaebum lagi lagi tersenyum kecil melihat Youngjae yang mulai tertidur."__Jaljayo, jae-ya__."Bisik Jaebum pelan.

Video Call ended. Youngjae masih menggenggam handphonenya. Matanya tertutup rapat. Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya, Kali ini Youngjae tertidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

__Drzrrttt…Drzttt..__

Handphone di genggaman youngjae bergetar. Tanda pesan masuk. Percuma, youngjae suda tertidur. Youngjae memang belum membuka pesan nya, tapi biar ku beri tau apa isinya.

__[From : Jae-B__  
><em><em>To : Y-Jae<em>_

__Youngjae, jangan lupa jemput aku di bandara nanti siang. Jam 12 tepat ya! Uh, kau tau? Aku mati matian belajar agar dapat liburan lebih cepat. Jangan telat, aku tidak mau menunggu. Kalau kau telat aku jamin kau akan menerima hukuman dari ku. Ah ya, Youngjae, Bogoshipeo. Jeongmal Saranghamnida! 3 ]__

-FIN-


End file.
